Hired Love
by Flutura
Summary: The sequel to 'Hated ... Yet Loved! Like I said before ... THIS IS A SAD STORY! The sequel is sadder than the ending of the first one! A lot more people die in this one. That is all I'm saying or else I'll give everything away! I don't own Inu Yasha!
1. Chapter 1

**Hired Love**

It has been two years since Rin was kidnapped by the Shichinin-tai. She was now 17 years old still living with her father, Lord Sesshoumaru of Western Japan. Every day of those two long years Rin missed being in the company of Bankotsu, the leader of the Shichinin-tai. She had fallen for the mercenary and he in turn had fallen for her.

The only thing Rin had to remember him was the two maniac twins, Haru and Karu. She had gotten close to both of them, especially Karu. They had begun to see each other away from prying eyes.

That is where our story begins...

---------------------------------------------------------

Rin burst from the bushes laughing her head off. "Karu, I mean it, STOP!" He laughed.

"I'm not doing anything!" Karu walked out of the underbrush smirking.

He rushed forward and grabbed her around the waist. Rin screamed as he started to tickle her ruthlessly again. Together they fell to the ground with Karu on top of her. Their laughter died down as they started into each others eyes. Her brown and his black. They were already close but his face seemed to be getting closer. "Karu," Rin whispered.

"Hai," his breath on her face made shivers run down her spine.

"What are you doing?"

Karu's hand moved up from her waist to her face and moved a piece of hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "Proving something," He answered and pushed his lips against hers.

Rin gasped and pushed him away. "Karu, what ..."

"I told you, I'm proving something. I'm proving my love for you."

"Love? Karu I can't I love ..."

"Oh yeah I forgot," Karu sat up in disgust. "You're in love with oo-aniki."

He stood up and turned away from her. Rin sat up and looked at him. She could tell that he was hurt and angry. "I'm sorry Karu but if he ever found out ..."

"He wouldn't be able to do anything about it." Karu said, not moving. "Knowing him he would be glad that you didn't fall for some perverted asshole who wanted you for nothing but sex. He'd be happy that it was me and not someone who just wanted you for your position and killed you on the first day after ..."

"Karu that's not funny!!" Rin interrupted.

"I know but really, Rin, think about it." He finally turned to face her. "You yourself said that it would never work, being with Bankotsu. You said that ..."

"I know what I said Karu but it doesn't mean I can betray him!"

Karu stepped closer to her again. "And what if you never see him again? Since you are Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter the only time you would be able to see him again would be when they're fighting each other."

"What about you?" Rin snapped. "Would you betray your best friend by going for his woman?"

"It's better seeing her with someone than watching her suffer after leaving the one she truly does love."

Rin looked down. It was true. She suffered badly after losing Bankotsu. The whole castle knew it. Sesshoumaru knew it though he did not know that she loved the mercenary. He merely thought she was still affected by her kidnapping and frightening experience.

Karu lifted her face to look at him. "Rin ... I love you. I know that you love Bankotsu and that I can't stop you from that. But consider this. If you do not find a suitable mate for yourself, Sesshoumaru will find someone for you. You turn 18 in less than a year and it's time for you to get a mate. What would you much rather have? A guy who you barely know or a youkai who loves and cares for you just as much as Bankotsu does?"

Rin pushed into his chest. "I've started having feelings for you. I'm confused. I know I still love Bankotsu but I know that you are the better option right now ... But no matter what I do, father might be angry with me and ... oh Karu I just don't know."

Tears started pouring down her face as she hugged Karu harder. The youkai pulled her close and nuzzled the top of her head with his cheek. "Dear, Rin," he whispered. "I can't tell you what to do but I _suggest_ that you ..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence for Rin had lifter herself on her tippy toes and kissed him. Slightly taken aback, he blinked. At the same time he pulled Rin closer and held her tight. When they broke apart he said nothing. He just put his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes. They seemed the happiest they've been since he first met her. "I knew you could make the right choice." He smiled.

"This doesn't go to my father yet. I don't want him to know."

"I understand."

Karu let her go from his grip and led her back towards the castle, his fingers entwined with hers.

---------------------------------------------------------

About three weeks later it became a well known fact among the soldiers Karu and Rin were together. This was what proved to Rin how well the soldiers could keep secrets. Word of the relationship never got close to Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears.

That was all well until one day when the two were walking together. They were working on going somewhere where they were out of sight from the castle when a servant came to them. "Lady Rin, Captain Karu," He said and bowed. (Karu and Haru had been quickly raised to Captain after he proved his skill in leading and fighting) "Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to speak to you both."

The two exchanged nervous looks. Did he find out? How? They followed the servant up to Sesshoumaru's study and knocked. "Enter," They heard him call.

Together they opened the door and walked in. Sesshoumaru was examining some papers and took him a few moments before he took any notice of the two in his office. "I have a few questions for both of you and a an order to give to Karu." He said, standing. "First: what the hell is going on between the two of you?"

Karu cleared his throat trying not to laugh. Rin blushed slightly and giggled a bit. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you two just going to laugh or are you going to give me an answer."

"My lord," Karu straitened his face and looked at the Tai youkai before him. "Rin and I have fallen into the hands of love."

"Is this who you choose for your mate, Rin?" Sesshoumaru now turned to Rin.

Rin blushed a darker shade of red. "Hai," She said quietly.

"So it will be," Sesshoumaru turned back to his desk for a minute. "I was considering as a possibility anyway."

The two looked at each other and smiled. "But now is not the time to plan anything of that sort." Sesshoumaru whipped around again.

For the first time Rin's life she heard something like worry in his voice. He was about to tell them something bad. "As you should both know by know I am going to war against the southern lands ... again." He said. "Unfortunately Lord Tahmakie has learned something from my previous attacks. I do not have the skill to defeat him. I have hired people to train the army."

He fixed Rin with a hard stare. "I have hired the Shichinin-tai,"

Rin gasped silently. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly. She could feel Karu's eyes on her. "I want you by Rin's side while they are here, Karu." Sesshoumaru continued. "I do not want her alone while they are on my lands."

"But ... why?" Rin spluttered quietly.

"Try to understand, daughter," Sesshoumaru now turned to her completely. "They have skill that I do not have. Once they teach the army they will never come near this place again."

"My Lord, no offence, But do you really think that _they _are best for the job?"

"Do you know any other mercenary who is willing to cooperate, Captain?"

Of course, Karu did not answer. But he did say; "I want you to know that I am friends with Bankotsu, their leader. We grew up together. That doesn't just go away."

"I am asking you to protect Rin, not end your friendship with the mercenary. Anymore questions?"

A moment passed in silence. Sesshoumaru turned away again, obviously telling them that they could leave. As soon as they were out of the study, Karu pulled Rin up the stairs and out of Sesshoumaru's hearing range. "Nothing's changed," he whispered.

"How do I know that anymore?" Rin looked up into his eyes. "You also said that I wouldn't see him again."

"I didn't expect him to hire any of them! But ... Rin listen to me. You can't go back to him. Sesshoumaru would only let you be with him over his dead body!"

"I know!" Ron snapped. "Stop acting like I'm head - over - heels for him. I'm with you now and I know that."

Karu smiled and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I'm worried, that's all."

Rin didn't answer. She was also worried what would happen when Bankotsu came back. Karu kissed her head gently. "Try to get some sleep to night, love." He whispered, turned and headed for the barracks, where the soldiers slept.

Rin watched him walk away. She sighed and went into her room. She took out the diary where she recorded her adventure with the Shichinin-tai. She flipped to the day where she was letting Bankotsu sleep away his fever in the underground cave. At the time she never recorded it down as a part of her adventure, but she had sketched a picture of him sleeping. His shirt hanging open the slightest bit and a peaceful look on his sleeping face.

Rin sighed and tucked the book back where she always hid it. From there she pulled a sleeping kimono on and tucked into her bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hired Love**

Two days later the Shichinin-tai were to arrive. During that time, Karu and Rin were often in Sesshoumaru's study planning out Rin's safety. In the end they concluded that while Karu was training, Rin should stay around the observing area until the days training was over. From there Karu would escort her to her room until dinner when he would escort her back to the main hall. And again he would take her to her room. During breaks and days where there was no training, Karu would be at Rin's side every hour of the day unless she was in her room.

By the end of the plans, Rin felt like a bomb that had to be handled carefully or might explode. She was so stressed out by then that she felt like she might explode anyway. And on top of everything, Karu was beginning to get over protective over her.

The day the Shichinin-tai arrived, Rin was to stand by Sesshoumaru. She was nervously playing with a piece of her hair, not really knowing what she should do when she saw him.

Bankotsu

The man she loved

"Their here!" Haru and Karu yelled, excitedly.

They had caught their scent and started running across the field. The next minute the seven mercenaries appeared. The twins both jumped Bankotsu and were hugging him tightly. Rin gasped quietly, so quietly only Sesshoumaru was able to here it. He shot a sideways glance at her and took a tiny step closer to her.

------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu burst out laughing. The twins were exactly as they were two years ago and forever before then.

Karu, with his white hair underneath his black hair and his black eyes. His usual smile with one of his fangs catching the light and made him more fearsome than he would ever be.

Haru, his black under his white hair and white eyes. He was the clumsier of the two of them. But also much more serious when he wasn't around his brother.

The pair of them were enough to send anyone into a state of blubbering and paranoia. Otherwise nothing harmful about them. He looked passed them to the Tai youkai who hired him. Beside him, twirling a piece of hair with her fingers, was her.

Rin

The woman he yearned for

She had gotton older. She had grown about two more inches and she let her hair grow out passed her butt. But her face was the same. Her eyes thought he couldn't see them. Were still brown and beautiful. Bankotsu smiled and turned to the twins. "It's great to see you maniacs again!" He said.

"We've missed you!" Karu cried.

"And so did Rin." Haru said in very quiet voice. "She's been kinda miserable."

"I think I'm the only one who knows how she feels." Bankotsu sighed quietly.

"Rin - Chan!!" Nani ran out from behind Bankotsu and towards Rin.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin - Chan!!"

Rin looked up at the sound of her name. She smiled when she recognized Nani, Bankotsu's little sister. "Nani!" she laughed.

"Nani," Bankotsu yelled after his sister. "Get back here, squirt!"

Nani ignored him and ran to Rin's leg and hugged her. "Nani missed Rin - Chan!" She said.

"You can understand the main language, I see!" Rin beamed and knelt down to be able to really hug her.

"Rin, who is that?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"This is Nani," Rin said. "She kept me company before Haru and Karu saved me. We've become good friends."

"She is my sister," Bankotsu called.

Rin gasped again. She hadn't realized that Bankotsu was already infront of Sesshoumaru. She looked up at him. Their eyes met. He was smirking. "Long time no see, huh Princess." He said.

Sesshoumaru growled and stepped between Rin and Bankotsu, breaking their eye contact. Rin had forgotten how blue his irises were. How mysterious they were. "You are here for one purpose, mercenary." Sesshoumaru snarled. "If you break the rules of our agreement then I ..."

"You will kill me, I know." Bankotsu waved it off as if he heard the same thing every day. "Trust me I ain't planning on betraying you. I only took the girl because it was another chance to see and kill Katsu. It worked out well, in case you wanted to know. Katsu won't be bothering you, or anyone else for that matter, ever again. I made sure of that."

"Oo - aniki," Nani said in a small voice. "I wish you wouldn't speak of our brother like that. He was a good man before you left."

"Nani, I already explained this to you. I had to be done. Because of my death sentence in the cotenant Katsu would've ended up like that anyway. It was best for all of us."

"Hai,"

Rin looked down at Nani. She was sad. She obviously loved both her brothers very much and probably took Katsu's death pretty hard. "Just stay away from Rin," Sesshoumaru said and led the mercenaries away.

Bankotsu looked down at Rin and Nani one more time and smirked. "I'm pretty sure I can leave Nani in your care, Princess."

Rin didn't answer. She was too busy grinding her teeth trying not to snap at him for calling her 'Princess'. Bankotsu walked away. Karu knelt down. "Are you ok?" He whispered.

"I'm fine, Karu." Rin didn't look at him.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin - Chan, why aren't you and oo - aniki friends anymore?" Nani asked.

She and Rin were sitting in the observation area and watching Bankotsu explain everything he expected out of the army. He was yelling out that he would show them no mercy in their training and there was a risk that they could be severely injured. "It's ... complicated, Nani." Rin looked at her hands.

"That's what he says every time I ask him. You two used to love each other."

Rin watched Sesshoumaru in the line up of soldiers, praying that he didn't hear what Nani just said. "As long as I am Sesshoumaru's daughter I cannot love Bankotsu. It's not allowed."

Nani pouted. "It should be. Bankotsu was so sad without you. Even bloodshed wouldn't stop him from thinking about you."

"Nani, that's enough," Rin sighed.

"No!" She almost yelled and bolted up from her seat. "It's not fair! You can't tell me that you haven't missed him! I can see it in your eyes, Rin - Chan! You've missed him everyday of the past two years. Nothing has been able to stop you. You keep going over the memories of when you spent everyday with him. When he first took you! When you first saw him kill! Every last memory to the final one when he kissed you! Don't think that I'm naïve, Rin - Chan. I may have the body of an eight year old and I still might be childish in everyway but I still know the way the world works! I'm 32 years old I know how to read people. Bankotsu talk about you all the time, thinking it was a way to got you off his mind. Instead he was able to tell me that you two were destined for each other! Nothing can stand in the way of true love, NOTHING! I know you don't want to believe it but even your father can't stop either of you from being with each other! You have to try, Rin - Chan or else! You can't deny the truth!"

Rin lowered her head. A dark shadow covered her eyes, tears forming in them. "You don't get it, Nani." She whispered.

Nani grit her teeth. But before she could say anything Rin spoke again. "I'm getting married after the war. It's been decided."

Nani gasped. She was left completely speechless. "I turn 18 in a little less than a year. By the time of my 19th, I have to be married, by law of the Japanese Lords. I may be adopted, but I am still the daughter of a Lord. I love Bankotsu, with all of my heart. But doing so would put my father in danger of losing his position. I cannot love him."

"Wh - Who are you ..."

"The only up side of me getting married is that it is Karu. He had fallen in love with me and asked my father for my hand. Father accepted."

Nani sat back down in a slump. Her shoulders shook gently as tears fell from her eyes. "I want Bankotsu to be happy." She sobbed. "If you're taken by his best friend, I don't know what he will do."

Rin looked up and out towards the army once again. Bankotsu was still talking. A tear fell from Rin's eye and landed on her lap. _I can't love him,_ she thought. _I just can't..._


	3. Chapter 3

Bankotsu looked out the large crowd of soldiers. Sesshoumaru and Karu were closest to Rin. _What's up with Karu?_ He thought. _I understand dog breath's concern... but Karu?  
_

He shook it from his mind and focused on the task at hand. "Alright," he yelled out at them. "As I'm sure you all know I am Bankotsu of the Shichinin-Tai. These are my brothers. Unless you are being trained by them, you have no real reason to talk to them so keep your distance.  
"All of you will be divided into five groups. Each group will be trained one certain skill. I will personally decide who you train with. Over the next week and a half I will be evaluating you all on what will be best at when it comes to training.  
"The first group will be with me." Bankotsu smirked at this. "You will be learning about large weapons considering I command one. I warn you all. Only the best of the best will be in this group. There is a reason they call me Hell's Son. I will give no mercy but I demand respect... or you just meet my father first hand." The men behind him laughed darkly.  
"The second group will be with Renkotsu and Ginkotsu. They will tell you everything you need to know about gunpowder, bombs, etcetera. You place in this damn war is unbelievably important. For all I know we could die without you.  
"Third group is with Suikotsu. He'll teach you all close combat. Mostly knives but I think he'll cover some katana stuff and short swords.  
"Fourth group is with..."

"MEEEEEEE!!" Jakotsu leapt in front of Bankotsu and struck a pose. "We're going to be the greatest of _ALL_ of those wusses!! We're going to learn about snake swords!" he held out his Jakotsutou like it was a trophy. "And we'll send those bastards to meet Oo-aniki's daddy!!"

"Thank you, Jakotsu." Bankotsu sighed and shoved his best friend out of the spotlight. "As Ja said you'll be learning about snake swords. I warn you all. Some of you may go insane. I already have.  
"Finally the last group will be with Mukotsu. He'll be teaching you all poisons. Again I'll warn you all. If he doesn't like you, he'll gas you. And that's _never_ pretty to clean up." He looked around again. "Well I guess that's all the groups..."

"What does he do?" A soldier pointed at Kyokotsu.

"Oh he's your disaplarian." Bankotsu smirked.

"Disciplinarian." Renkotsu corrected.

"Basically if you piss me or anyone else off, you'll be given a number of laps and Kyokotsu will chase you around until your laps are completed. If he steps on you... well... to bad for you."

"Bankotsu, I would appreciate it if you didn't kill all of my men." Sesshoumaru said while looking up at the sky.

"I'll do what I can." Bankotsu smirked and shrugged. "And speaking of laps; first thing all of you guys are doing under my command is about twenty laps around the castle."

"About twenty or twenty?" a soldier asked.

"I dunno," Bankotsu shrugged. "We'll see how badly I lose count. Get going. Youkais, go a human pace."

Bankotsu waited until the soldiers were completely out of sight before he looked over at Rin. She avoided his gaze but didn't move.

--

Rin knew it was coming. She guessed she would have at least half an hour before the soldiers were back. Bankotsu started towards her. "Please don't tell Bankotsu that I'm marrying Karu." She whispered at Nani.

Nani just nodded. Then Bankotsu was there, leaning over the railing, two feet away from her. "Hey Rin." He said quietly.

"Hi, Bankotsu." Still she didn't look at him.

Bankotsu stepped over the railing and pulled her into a tight, protective hug. Tears started to fill her eyes and she clutched at his back. "Hey," he chuckled. "Why are you crying?"

Rin pushed herself away but refused to look at him. Bankotsu growled. He grabbed her chin, forced her to look at him and pushed his lips against hers. She seemed to melt into him. Her hands twisted into his shirt, holding it tightly. The hand on her chin had moved to the base of her neck and the other arm wrapped around her waist. She obediently opened her mouth when his tongue entered the picture. She moaned gently and leaned further into him.

When they parted they were panting. They were definitely looking each other in the eye now. "What's going on, princess?" he whispered.

"I..." Rin whispered, trying to find the right words. "I can't be with you, Bankotsu."

"I didn't know you were the kind to take you position so seriously." He chuckled.

"I'm getting married, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu tensed. He wasn't expecting that. Rin avoided his gaze again. "You... You're getting... married?" He whispered "Who?"

"It doesn't matter. You'll just kill him."

"Hell yeah I will!" Bankotsu snapped. "You belong to me!"

"I belong to _no one_!!" Rin screamed. "Even when I marry I will not _belong_ to my groom. If you don't like it then take it up with my father!"

She pushed herself from Bankotsu's grip and began to walk away. It was good seeing you again, Bankotsu."

"See you around... I guess." Bankotsu sounded bitter.

--

Karu growled. He didn't like what he saw. Just after they group turned the corner he leapt on top of the castle and darted around to keep an eye on Rin. Bankotsu had done exactly as he thought. Gone up to her and started talking. Karu had a hard time controlling himself when he hugged her and nearly jumped down to beat the crap out of him when he kissed her. How could she let him do that?

Karu growled slightly to himself. This was going to be hard, knowing that Bankotsu still loved her. Karu would have to stop himself from punching him out. Maybe his friendship with Bankotsu _would_ end.

He shook his head and jumped to the window of Rin's room. He had to talk to her.

--

Rin hurried to her room and bolted the door. Karu was leaning lazily against the wall by the open window. "What did he say to you?" he asked darkly.

"Does it matter? I know heard everything anyway." Rin whispered, avoiding his gaze.

Karu growled and walked up to her. He grabbed her chin and made her look into his black eyes. "I'm not going to beat around the bush with this, Rin." He snapped. "I need to know that you'll keep your distance from him."

"I'll do what I can, Karu but..."

"But what?" he snarled. "But you can't help it if he pins you against the wall and forces himself upon you?!"

"Why are you so angry?" Rin snapped and pushed away from him. "You _knew_ the risks we would be taking when he came. Father offered to take me somewhere else while he was here but _you_ said no! You have no one to blame but..."

"Don't you _dare_ pin this on me! You knew just as well as I what the damn risks were! You knew that you'd have to forget about him!!"

"Easier said than done!!" Tears were now streaming down her face. "My time with you has been great, Karu but I'm confused! I don't know how to feel anymore. You can't just forget about your love for someone!"

Karu sighed and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry, Rin. I'm trying so hard not to beat the crap out of him for touching you and sometimes I forget the pain you're going through."

Rin quietly sobbed as she listened to him. Karu pulled her to her bed and made her lie down. He climbed behind her and rested his head against her neck, his arm tightly around her. Quietly he began to sing, his baritone voice vibrating against her. She soon drifted into a sleep she didn't know she needed.


	4. Chapter 4

For what felt like forever to Bankotsu the day's training finally ended. Of all people he knew that for the next week the training would be boring as hell for him. It wouldn't get interesting until the soldiers were split up into their own groups. In the mean time he would talk to Haru. Karu was acting weird around him and Rin and it interested him.

And it was a good thing Karu didn't show up for the rest of the day's training. It gave him a chance to get Haru alone. "What's going with Karu?" he asked quietly as they walked along the edge of the forest.

Haru glanced at him nervously. "He's really protective of Rin."

"Why?"

Haru didn't answer for a long time. Bankotsu just waited patiently as his friend pondered. "You... you have to promise me..." he said slowly. "That you won't mention it to either of them, Karu or Rin, I mean. Because you're here this whole business is stressing Rin and Karu is starting to lose his control."

"I swear on the lasting of the Shichinin-tai that I will not mention it to them." Bankotsu bowed, genuinely and low to Haru.

Haru hesitated again. "Karu and Rin are getting married." He said quickly and quietly.

Bankotsu froze. His eyes widened in horror. His mouth was dropped open. "I'm sorry, Bankotsu. I tried to tell Karu that it was a bad idea but he wouldn't listen to me. He said that Rin would be better off without you and that he was going to make her realize that. I told him that if you ever found out that you would kill him but he only said that you couldn't kill him, that his love is stronger than yours any day. He thinks that his love is stronger only because Sesshoumaru approves of him and now..." Haru stopped.

Bankotsu's heart felt heavy. Karu, his best friend, had proposed to Rin and she _accepted_?! He knew she couldn't wait forever for him, but it was _Karu_ for crying out loud! "I'm gonna kill him." He growled.

"Bankotsu, no." Haru grabbed Bankotsu's arm. "You can't do this. Leave Rin be. Leave Karu be. You have to accept this. Swallow your pride. It's for Rin's own good."

"But she's _mine_, Haru. She fell in love with _me_!"

"That doesn't matter, Ban. She's marrying Karu and there's nothing you can do about it."

"What if there is?"

"Meaning?"

"What if there is a way I can get Karu away from Rin?"

"Like how?"

"I could kill him."

"That's your answer to everything. _Kill him. _Do you know what you'd do to Rin if you killed him?"

"That's what's the damn war is for, genius. I kill him during the battle to make it look like an accident."

"You're impossible, Bankotsu. Fucking impossible!" Haru snapped. "You _do_ know what could happen if Karu lost his control, right? You remember what happens when wolves lose their composure, right? Karu will _kill _you, regardless of the strength you posses! Don't push it!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Weeks went by. The army was split into their groups depending on what they know or don't know. Bankotsu's group was the group who would master large weapons. Much to Bankotsu's disgust, most of the army was pathetic. If any of them expected to go to war in just over seven months they were sadly mistaken.

Sesshoumaru could always sense the distaste and discomfort for his army's lack of strength. He himself was beginning to lose faith in his men. One night he called an emergency secret meeting between himself, Rin, Jaken and the Shichinin-Tai. The next day there was no training and no Shichinin-Tai. Rin was nervous and stuck very close to Sesshoumaru talking about the meeting. She turned Karu down when he asked her to go for a walk with him and remained beside her father.

By the next morning they had returned. Bankotsu was severely injured and so was Suikotsu. Rin had to fight the urge to run to them. With them was Inu Yasha, a female dog youkai, the taijiya, the monk and Kagome. The female was holding onto the hand of a young boy. "Rin, tend to the injured," Sesshoumaru said and started walking towards the group.

"B-but, father!"

"They will not harm you, daughter." By then they had reached the group. "Bankotsu, what news?"

Bankotsu tried to straighten up, but clutched his side in pain. "I just bought you an extra three months at least."

"Good, Rin will tend to you now. Inu Yasha, thank you for coming."

Rin didn't listen to the conversation between her father and uncle. She helped Bankotsu into the healing barracks. Jakotsu brought an unconscious Suikotsu in. Once Bankotsu was sitting she rushed to Suikotsu, who was obviously worse off. "What happened?" she said after seeing the huge wound that crushed several of his ribs.

"The damn powder shed blew up!" Bankotsu spat. "Killed most of them but got me and Suikotsu, obviously."

"So you bought three months by blowing up one shed?"

"No, I bought four months by blowing up six sheds and killing a hundred men."

"If you bought four months why did you tell..."

"Because then if I need the last month I've got it. But if I can, I want to be ready by the end of the three months I promised."

Rin fell silent. She needed to concentrate on healing Suikotsu. She could feel Bankotsu watching her. Finally she got the bleeding to stop and the broken ribs back into place. She tried to hold him up and wrap the bandages around him at the same time but he kept falling back. Bankotsu shook his head and held Suikotsu's torso up long enough for Rin to wrap his wounds then lay him back down.

Without a word he took off his shirt and let Rin look at the much smaller wound. He wasn't sure whether to ask her or not. He took a breath and sighed. "So... you and Karu, huh?"

Rin's hand slipped and accidentally cut him deeper. He grunted slightly, but it wasn't too bad. "Who... who told you?" she whispered, not looking at him.

"Karu."

Rin didn't answer this time. She cleaned the wound and wrapped it. When she was done she stood up and started to leave. Bankotsu grabbed her hand. She didn't look at him. "One kiss," he whispered. "One real kiss and I'll leave you alone. I just want to remember your touch one more time."

"You got your kiss." Rin still didn't look at him.

"But you didn't want it. I know you didn't. So please... just... just one."

Rin slowly turned. Bankotsu was looking pleadingly up at her. "You'll leave me alone? Let me marry Karu?"

"That's what you want, isn't it? Even if it isn't, you can't avoid it. So one kiss is all I ask and all I want. Please."

Rin bit her lip and looked at the doors of the barracks. She looked back down at him and bent down. Their lips met softly. Love passed through both of them and made it difficult to part. "I love you," she whispered just so he could barely hear her. "But I can't be with you."

"I know." Bankotsu smiled. His heart ached. "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Rin wasn't surprised to find Karu in her room when she got back. He took one whiff of her and snarled ferociously. "You were with him, weren't you?" he barked when she walked into the bathroom without looking at him.

"Do you really need to ask?" Rin sighed and started to wash the blood off her hands.

Karu grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around to face him. She stared up at him with cold hatred. "I want you to stay away from him, Rin." he snarled.

"Is that an order or a request?" she snapped back.

"What do you think?" Karu's were getting redder.

"Well guess what, Karu," Rin yelled. "It's going to be hard to stay away from him when hell be training me! So get over it!"

"_Training _you?! Why on earth would Lord Sesshoumaru get _him_ to train you? Why not _me_?! _I'm _your _fiancé_!!!"

"Would you SHUT UP!!!" Rin screamed. "You are _NOT_ my fiancé anymore! The wedding has been cancelled!!"

Karu stumbled back, looking shocked. "But... wh-why?"

"There is a traitor, Karu!" Rin snapped. "Father cannot trust anyone _but_ the Shichinin-Tai right now. They are held by a blood bond. If they disobey or turn against him they die! But everyone else is _free_ to turn against him at any moment! I'm sorry Karu but right now you cannot be trusted. The wedding is off... and so is your name on the throne."

"Why would I turn against him?" Karu whispered. "I left my old master for him!"

"Because father was stronger!" Rin said exasperatedly. "Right now the Lord we're going to war with is stronger than my father! How do we know you didn't go running off to him?"

"Christ, don't _you_ trust me?"

"Good, Kami, Haru seemed to understand perfectly!" Rin was screaming again. "The enemy will try to _use_ me to get close to my father! _YOU_ are the closest they get except for Bankotsu. _Bankotsu_ is bound by blood! What are you bound with, Karu?"

Rin pushed past him and left her room again. She went straight to Sesshoumaru's office. Just as she rose her fist to knock the door opened to reveal Sesshoumaru himself. "Come in, Rin," he said. "I was just about to come get you."

"What's wrong?" Rin's heart sank and prepared herself for more bad news.

"Nothing's wrong, Haru is ready to make the blood bond and I need a witness."

Rin sighed with relief and stepped into the office. Haru was sitting in front of her father's desk looking down. When he heard the door close he looked up. Rin gasped. "What happened to you?" she gasped.

Haru looked like crap. Like over a million men had ganged up on him and taken him down. That was probably what happened. He smiled weekly. Rin winced. Several teeth were missing and had just begun to grow in again. "It's not too bad," he said. "A lot of the army thought it was me and Karu who betrayed Lord Sesshoumaru. Karu didn't hear that part but I assumed you'd tell him. I know he'd stand up to them but I let them have me. If I fought they would have assumed further that I was the traitor. Right after I came up here to fulfill the bond and gain Lord Sesshoumaru's trust back."

Rin turned to look up at her father. "Are you going to do anything?"

"There is little I can do without making Haru's situation worse." He sighed. "Unfortunately I must let the men continue to single themselves out until I know who is betraying me."

Rin closed her eyes and whimpered. This war was getting way out of hand. Sesshoumaru laid a hand on her shoulder. "I know, Rin, I know."

They performed the Blood Binding quickly and without much preparation. They both took the stone knife of an ancient wolf pack and cut open their hands. The sight of her father's and her friend's blood made her queasy. After Haru left and Rin watched her father tend to his steadily bleeding hand. She waited while looking the other way. "Rin," he finally addressed her. "You did not come in here knowing that you were to be the witness of a blood bonding. What is troubling you?"

"Karu." Rin slumped into the chair Haru was sitting in. "He's changed. He's angry for often and over protective."

"He loves you, does he not?"

"I think he does. I mean... I don't know whether he does or maybe he's the traitor. He's definitely the number one suspect. But I think he might also be doing it to spite Ba..."

Rin caught herself before his full name. Sesshoumaru caught her stutter. He sighed and motioned her to follow him out onto the balcony. She did and faster than she could realize she was on his back they were both on the ground and walking through the woods. "We were no longer alone." he answered Rin's unasked question. "There was something I've been meaning to ask you about for two years now, Rin." he said sternly.

Rin's throat closed. Did he know?

"What happened when the Shichinin-Tai kidnapped you?"

"It's a long story."

"I have nothing but time."

The two sat. She sat beside him and tried to put the words together. Finally she started from where she started in her journal.

*******This would be a good time to reread Hated Yet Loved if you don't remember the story!!*******

She tried to leave out the parts where she was dazzled by Bankotsu's looks but she figured he got the point. She also tried to keep the parts out where she kissed him or even admitted that she loved him but again she assumed he figured it out. When her story ended she let them fall into silence. She curled up with her head on his lap and listened to his breathing. He twirled with her hair subconsciously as he pondered what she had told him. He chose his words carefully. "Why did you not tell me you loved him, Rin." he asked quietly.

"I knew you wouldn't approve." she answered in a small voice.

"I would approve much more of Bankotsu than of Karu."

Rin sat up and looked at him in his calm, amber eyes. Did she miss something? Did he honestly just approve a mercenary over the captain of his army? Sesshoumaru chuckled, something rare and far between. "Rin, I've known Bankotsu's family for centuries. It was actually arranged for him to train my army when he came of age if he so chose to. His father felt that he would much rather want to train to become a stronger warrior than become a king. Then Bankotsu's bloodlust became apparent. I told the King I would still train him, to control his power, but I lost contact. I didn't know what became of him until about twenty two years ago when I first heard about the Shichinin-Tai. I started traveling to try to convince him to train with me. But I never found him until he was resurrected."

Rin stared at Sesshoumaru who looked calmly into her eyes. "So if I asked you to let me marry Bankotsu..."

"I would ask you to let me tell Karu."

Rin flung her arms around her father's neck, a thing she so rarely ever did. And he held her close. He smiled to himself, knowing that he had not failed as a father. Suddenly he stood up and carefully hid Rin behind his back so she couldn't be seen. A soldier stepped out of the trees. His eyes were blank. He was being controlled. Sesshoumaru jumped up and placed Rin safely in a tree and jumped back down to face his own soldier. They didn't say anything as they fought. Rin was terrified that her father was doing everything he could not to let the soldier get to him. The soldier didn't care what happened to him. In the process his arm was torn off, but he just kept going.

Rin saw it coming seconds before it happened. She screamed and jumped from the tree as the soldier ducked around Sesshoumaru's defences and drove his Katana into the youkai's heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin screamed again and caught Sesshoumaru as he fell. His weight crashed against her and they both fell. Sesshoumaru was growling fiercely. The soldier moved in for the kill but Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way with Rin in his arms. "Step back, Rin." He snarled and she moved behind a tree.

Sesshoumaru's flashed red and the fur around his shoulder began to quiver. His youkai form took over swiftly and smoothly. The soldier continued to attack, but this time he had no chance. Sesshoumaru bit down on his body and crushed him like a toothpick. The body went limp and Sesshoumaru dropped him. Sesshoumaru panted and trembled where he stood. Rin ran out from behind the tree. "Father!!" she screamed.

Sesshoumaru's legs gave out and he fell to the ground. Rin ran to where the blade had struck him. The white fur was matted with blood. Rin moved to his head and cried. "Father, please, get up. Please! We need to go back home!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted to her and panted. Then he looked behind her. She looked around and saw Bankotsu, Haru and Karu. Karu stepped forward but Sesshoumaru swung around Rin and snapped at him. He growled threateningly. "We should leave." Bankotsu said quietly. "Give them some time."

They left and Rin buried her head into his fur. "Please don't leave me, please, father don't go!"

Sesshoumaru nudged her with his huge nose. He seemed unable to gain the strength to turn back to human form. Rin hugged the fur close to his eye and whispered softly to him. Sesshoumaru whined in pain and Rin cried. She couldn't believe that her father, the greatest youkai since his own father's time, was about to die in front of her. Sesshoumaru let out a howl of pain and fear. As the noise died down his eyes closed and he lay still. Rin cried louder and harder. Bankotsu and the wolf brothers reappeared and they all looked upon the great body of the tai-youkai they all served. Karu looked at the wound in Sesshoumaru's heart. "The blade was cursed." he said softly. "It drained the Lord of his energy and desire to live..."

"KARU!!" Bankotsu snapped.

Rin was now reduced to a shivering ball, clutching to her father's fur. Bankotsu sat beside her and pulled her into his lap. She began to cry into his chest. "There, there," he whispered. "I'm here,"

"It's going to be ok..." Karu started again.

Haru elbowed him in the side. "How's it going to be ok?" he hissed. "Her father just died."

"It's not he was her real father." Karu whispered.

Though he didn't intend her to hear she did. She yanked herself out of Bankotsu's grip and slapped Karu straight across the face. "What do you mean, _not my real father_?!" she screamed.

"You weren't born from _his_ blood! _His_ mate! You're not his real..."

"He was the _only _father I ever had and a better father than you, or _your_ father would ever be!!"

"That's probably true." Haru snickered and Karu glared at him.

"Regardless, she's still not related to him in any way."

"So I have to be related to someone to be their daughter?"

"It usually helps, yeah?"

"So the fact that Lord Sesshoumaru raised me doesn't help his case?"

"Did he fuck your mother? Was he there when you were born? Did he tuck you in at night and read you bed time stories? If the answer is 'no' to any of those then..."

_***SLAP***_

Rin's hand already stung from when she slapped him before. Her eyes were sparkling with tears and her face was red. When she spoke she spoke in a tone that would made even Sesshoumaru shiver. "First of all," she hissed. "Don't you _ever_ insult my birth parents like that. They were good people before they died. Second, if you say one more thing about Lord Sesshoumaru in the bad I will personally make your life a living hell."

Karu was still looking to the left from when Rin slapped him. His face was covered with shadow. It was like he hadn't heard a thing she said. He looked slowly up at her. His eyes were a blazing red and he was growling slightly. "You will learn where to hold your tongue, wench." he snarled. "I will not be spoken to like _that _from a woman!"

"Well you better get used to it, Karu if you are to continue to serve this army, because as of ten minutes ago, I have become the new Lady of the Western Lands."

Karu looked like he was going to snap her neck but Haru held him back. Rin collapsed and buried her face into Sesshoumaru's fur again. "I think you'd better go," Bankotsu said quietly to the twins. Haru had to drag Karu out of the clearing with difficulty.

-----

Then next week was long and confusing. Though the Shichinin-Tai continued to train the soldiers, no one was able to concentrate on the battle ahead. Rin was almost always in a meeting with Inu Yasha and other representatives of her father. She was naturally the heir to the throne, but the death of Sesshoumaru meant big trouble for them in the upcoming war. Rin no longer slept without either Bankotsu or two other guards outside her room. That infuriated Karu to no end. We wouldn't show up at meal times and would avoid his brother and Bankotsu and Rin at all times.

It was ten days before an emergency meeting was called between her, Bankotsu, Inu Yasha and his mate. None were aloud anywhere near the meeting room. It lasted hours that Karu spent pacing at the closest he could get to the door. When it was finally over he darted up to Rin and asked to speak with her alone. They walked outside. It was too nice a day in Rin's opinion. "Look, Rin," Karu said. "I'm sorry about what I said about Lord Sesshoumaru. I was out of line."

"Ya... you were." Rin whispered, not looking at him.

"And I don't expect you to forgive me right now... I don't ever really expect you to forgive me. But I just want you to know that I still love you. I always will."

Rin stopped and looked at him calmly. She didn't know how to say the next thing. "Karu," she started "I don't know how to say this..."

"You don't need to. I understand that you love Bankotsu and I'm not going to stop you from being happy."

"No, Karu, that wasn't what I was going to say." She touched his arm lightly. "You must understand that I love Bankotsu... _and_ I love you. I don't know who I love more but that's the truth. And... you're the better choice, considering my situation."

Karu did a double take. "Say what?" he said.

"Given the choice when my father was alive I would take the choice to travel with Bankotsu. But I'm the ruler of the Western Lands now. And Bankotsu is a free spirit. I can't ask him to give up his life for me. You're the better choice for the Lady of the Western Lands."

Karu looked like he'd just won the lottery. His face glowed with happiness. He grabbed Rin and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Rin! You will not regret this, I promise!"

"There's one more thing Karu. We get married after the war and after Bankotsu has left. Ok?"

"Of course, whatever you want, my darling."

"And," she pushed away. "No pet-names."

Karu shrugged.

Later that night Bankotsu was training Rin like they did every night. She was panting shortly into the practise and Bankotsu wasn't even breaking a sweat. "Come on, Rin!" he snapped. "We've been through this countless of times! No defend yourself!"

He came after her, in less than half speed, and attacked her. Rin struggled with the blade and managed to defect his attack and punch him in the face. Her sword however sliced her arm while she released it with the punching hand. Bankotsu chuckled and straightened his now broken nose, blood splashing everywhere. "Remember that," he said. "It'll come in handy. Let's get you cleaned up."

She collapsed and panted as Bankotsu observed the cut. It wasn't deep and there wasn't much blood. He cleaned it and bound it in no time. She was still panting so he sat beside her. She suddenly felt awkward sitting beside him. She spoke quietly, knowing she had to tell him the truth. "I'm marrying Karu." She whispered.

Bankotsu looked sideways at her. "I know." She looked up at him and he sighed. "Rin," he said. "Don't take me for a fool. When Lord Sesshoumaru was alive I knew there was a slight chance you'd choose me over him and runaway with me. But every since his death I knew there was absolutely no chance. You need a stable life. Karu can give you that. I can't. I'm having a hard time staying around and training a bunch of people. Imagine my trying to move permanently into a castle and settling down as a lord? I can't do it. But remember," he looked at her seriously. "I will always love you. More than anything."

Tears spilled down her face and she hugged him as tightly as she did the last moments in Sesshoumaru's life. Bankotsu kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. He never wanted to let go... but he had to... and he did.


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the second last chapter peoples. There's one more after this. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. School's harsh and I've just finished watching the Final Act of Inu Yasha. I HATE the ending. BAD! BAD! HORRIBLE! But I don't get a choice, I don't own it._

Time past. The war drew near and the soldiers grew anxious. The absence of Lord Sesshoumaru took a great effect on all of them. None of them imagined he could die so easily. Fights began to break out and disrespect for Rin and the Shichinin-Tai became more apparent. Rin was becoming overwhelmed and it was all Haru, Karu, Bankotsu, the rest of the Shichinin-Tai and Inu Yasha could do to keep everything in order.

It was two weeks before the march for battle would start when things got completely out of hand. Two soldiers started fighting full out against each other and nothing seemed to be able to stop them until Rin physically got between them. "That's enough!" she screamed. "You're acting like children! We are close to battle, this is no time to be..."

"Who are you to say what we can or cannot do!" the first one snapped across her words. "Lord Sesshoumaru is dead, there's no way we can win this war!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru lives on in spirit, you ass!" the second one barked. "Our Lady Rin is trying her best to command us in his place!"

"A little girl shouldn't be trying to fill the foot prints of a great lord like Lord Sesshoumaru." The first one spat bitterly.

"And you can do better?" the second one scoffed. "You couldn't command the maidservants, let alone a huge army!"

And it went one. Eventually they shoved Rin out of the way to continue fighting. Fighting tears she stood up and looked around. Everyone was watching. She stormed through them up to Kyokotsu. "Help me up?" she asked and he lifted her high above the massive army. "Get their attention, if you don't mind." She said.

The giant roared and hit the ground to make a shuddering earthquake. All the soldiers fell silent and looked up and Rin and Kyokotsu. Rin cleared her throat and had to yell so all of them could hear her. "Don't any of you understand?" she yelled. "Lord Sesshoumaru gave us everything we could need to win this stupid war! He hired the ones who can teach you things you would otherwise never learn! You learned strategies my father would never have used! My father is gone, yes and may Kami bless his soul... but we're still here! We can still do this! We can finish this! But we have to pull together as a group! We have to work together and not fight among ourselves!"

She looked across the thousands of men and youkai who had come together for her father to fight by his side and die for his cause. Had he been giving the speech the soldiers would have smartened up immediately and begun to work together in seconds. But she didn't know what they would do with her... whether they would reject her or listen. Then another voice called out to the men. "Who are we to disobey her?" he called out. "She is the Lady of the Western Lands now... Our lady. But more importantly she has her fathers', Lord Sesshoumaru's, wisdom. She didn't give up on us when Lord Sesshoumaru died and what have we done? We threw that loyalty in her face and stopped believing in ourselves." The soldier turned and drew his sword. "My Lady Rin. Whether anyone else will or not I will stand by your side and defend these lands with you!"

A moment of silence followed his words. Rin took a deep, shuddering breath and wondered if they would follow her as well... or just start fighting again. Then the sound of swords being drawn surrounded the training area. Every soldier was kneeling with their swords in front of them. A silent way of pledging their allegiance. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at Karu and Bankotsu. They were smiling up at her proudly. Something dropped in her heart when she remembered that Bankotsu would forever have heartache because she wouldn't marry him.

The morning of battle came quickly after that. I the lead was Rin, looking much older than most of the soldiers thought. On one hip she had her father's Bakusuiga. Though she could not wield the power within the great sword, she felt it proper to take it with her. On her other hip was her blade.

Behind her was the first wave, Mukotsu's men. They all carried poisons in their arms more deadly and accurate than any arrow. Behind them was Renkotsu's and Ginkotsu's group. They all carried cannons and other weapons that required gunpowder and fire. Next was Jakotsu and his men with all of their various long distance weapons. And finally was Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Kyokotsu and the men who were trained in short and long swords.

She looked back at her men and took a huge breath. She removed the taijiya gas mask from her face to make her voice clear for the army to hear her. She had one last thing to say to them before the war would begin.

"Men," she started, standing on Kyokotsu yet again. "Sons, fathers, brothers... you are all of these. And when you joined the army you became more. You became soldiers. Some of you have known Lord Sesshoumaru longer than I've been alive. Some of you even knew him back from his childhood days. In comparison I have only known him for a short time. But now... Now is not the time to cry for his death. Now is the time to fight in his name. Now is the time to defend our land, our families and our lives! We fight alongside those who used to be enemies," She glanced briefly at Bankotsu. "And we fight against those who used to be our friends. And know we stand together to fight this old enemy and win! Raise your swords to Lord Sesshoumaru and FIGHT!"

Hundreds of thousands of swords were unsheathed and a roar of support. Rin smiled. She may not have her father's power, but she was one hell of a speech artist. Suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere and landed next to her in Kyokotsu's hand. She turned and yelled. "FIRST WAVE!"

Rin fixed the mask to her face again and watched the colourless gas seep across the ground. She would stay on top of Kyokotsu. He would keep her safe until her time to fight came. She had to wait carefully, for if she attacked too soon then their leader would draw back and back away from her and she would have no chance to kill him.

The gas hit the enemy's ranks and they stopped short. They were paralyzed for the moment. The more they were exposed to the poison the more chance they were to die. Rin cried out. "SECOND WAVE!"

The poison masters knelt to the ground, still released the poison to let the gun squad in. Renkotsu gave the order and hundreds of shots rang out. The paralysed soldiers collapsed dead and the soldiers who had masks were already charging forward. She heard the arrows before she saw them. "ARROWS! THIRD WAVE!"

At the last second Kyokotsu wrapped Rin into his hands and protected her in a giant dome of that was his hands. She could hear Jakotsu's men with their snake-like swords flying through the air and cutting down the arrow, Jakotsu taking out some of the men that were getting close to the poison masters. "Oo-Aniki says that we should attack with his and Suikotsu's men now." Kyokotsu said. "He says the enemy is confused and scared. Their hesitating. We should attack now."

"Let me see." She said and Kyokotsu lifted her up.

It was true. The enemy soldiers were hesitating. She raised my sword. "ATTACK!"

Bankotsu leapt ahead of them all, laughing hysterically and attacked with joy. Despite the fun he was having killing people his main objective was to keep me safe. His eyes were still sad however. The war lasted hours. Had Sesshoumaru been there he would have leapt forward and looked for the lord himself. But Rin had to take this slower. Kyokotsu walked around, defending Rin.

Suddenly she saw him. She growled and Kyokotsu let her down. He knocked his guards away so Rin could literally walk right up to him, glare him right in the eye and growl. "I challenge you to a fight to the death."

The Lord Smirked. "I thought you'd never ask, little human."

The battle around them stopped and stared. None of them could believe that Rin, a tiny human girl, was about to take on the great lord who was once second only to Sesshoumaru. Rin backed off for a few minutes to prepare herself. Both Bankotsu and Karu ran up to her. "Absolutely not!" Karu snapped. "He'll kill you with one swing!"

"Karu's right. I didn't think you'd be taking on the lord when I was teaching you to fight!" Bankotsu snapped.

"Way to have faith in me guys," Rin glowered and took off her cloak to reveal the armour she wore. "I have to kill him. It's my duty."

"It is not!" Karu snapped.

"There is no law saying that a lord or lady must fight a lord or lady during war to end it!" Bankotsu agreed.

"I know it's not a law," Rin straightened up and pulled out her sword. "It's etiquette."

The two exchanged shocked and confused looks. She turned to face the lord who also had his sword in his hand. They circled each other, Rin twirling her sword, keeping her hands warmed up and loose. The lord was observing her every move and ended up making the first move. He swung at Rin from above and she dodged easily. His movements were slow and his sword was heavy, so heavy earth flew everywhere when it hit. If I get stuck, she thought desperately. He'll cut me in half!

Rin dodged three more attacks before striking his back with the sword. Her blade made a high pitched ring and vibrated so bad it shook her arm. She gasped and the Lord laughed. "Stupid human," he snapped. "You're so weak you can't even cut through my kimono."

Rin growled but didn't respond. He was right but Rin was determined to kill him, even if it killed her. The Lord struck again and she rolled out of the way. Twice more they did this. On the last strike his blade hit hers and cut it cleanly in half. She was forced to let it go and she stood there defenceless. The lord and his men laughed cruelly. "Now what, little human?" he said. "All you have left now is a demon sword that will do you no good. You're going to die right here, just like that mutt."

The lord lifted his sword to strike Rin down. Her mind had filled with anger at the sound of his voice disgracing her father. Without thinking it through she pulled the Bakusuiga to defend herself. It stood up against the heavy blade and even seemed to push it back. Rin rolled away and stood defensively. Lend me your power, father, she thought. Just this once. Please, allow me to use Bakusuiga!

Rin felt the sword pulse and jumped. The lord took his chance and struck her to her knees. The only thing keeping her from being sliced in half was the Bakusuiga. It pulsed again and sparked into life. She suddenly felt a surge of power and she pushed forward. Her father's sword cut through the lord's blade and cut him in half as well. The lord's eyes widened in shock and he was dead before he hit the ground. Rin sheathed the sword. Thank you so much, father. Thank you, Bakusuiga.

A loud cheer rose from the western soldiers. Rin was suddenly swept off her feet into Bankotsu's arms. Only a second later did she realize she was hugging him back, and she backed off. He did too, blushing. Rin stepped to Karu and hugged him, longer than Bankotsu as if to show that she was still with him, but her heart reached out to Bankotsu. The second before she pulled out the Bakusuiga she begged for survival just so she could see his face once more before death took her. She knew that he was the one she loved, not Karu. He would be the one she dreamed about five years from then.

The soldiers, shichinin-tai and Rin walked back to the castle in good moods. Rin was somewhat depressed though. The promise Bankotsu made with Sesshoumaru was fulfilled. He would leave the next morning. Karu sighed. "Rin," he said. "Please don't take me for a fool. I know you're heart's desire."

Rin bit her lip and looked away.

"It... It's ok," he stuttered. "If you want to have one night with him. One night before he leaves... if you want."

"Karu, I can't. I have to save myself for you." She whispered.

"No one will ever know. Please, Rin if this will make you happy then for Kami's sake do it."

Rin looked up into his eyes. He was sincere but otherwise hard to read. She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. I promise you, you won't regret this."

With that she ran back towards Bankotsu and took his hand. He seemed to understand from the look in her eyes and pulled her onto his back. He raced to the nearest village and paid for the best room at the inn. By the time they were in the room his lips were revenging hers roughly and it was all she could do to keep up. He pulled at her armour and it fell to the floor. Soon she was lying underneath him, naked except for the bindings on her breasts and lower regions. Bankotsu was shirtless and ready. "Rin," he breathed. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I - I love you too, Bankotsu."

He smirked and kissed her chin, going up to her ear. "Tell me," he licked her ear. "Tell me that you want me."

She shivered and he kissed down her neck. "Well?"

"Bankotsu," she half moaned, half whimpered.

Bankotsu stopped to look her in the eyes. She blushed and bit her lip. "Bankotsu... I..." she stuttered but swallowed hard before speaking again.

_Yeah, that's the end of the chapter. Wait till next time, kiddies!_


	8. Chapter 8

Rin returned to the castle the next day. She was alone and seemed happy. The first thing she did was going up to Karu and wrapped her arms around him and cuddled into his chest. He nearly gagged because of the strong scent of Bankotsu all over her, but held her close anyway. She would be his that night. The wedding was planned and they were to be wed that afternoon. Karu took her up to what was going to be there room so she could rest from the previous day's battle and the previous night, though he said nothing about it. But Rin didn't sleep. She sat there, reading the diary she kept from when she'd been kidnapped by the Shichinin-tai. She read it over and over until she fell asleep reading it.

Karu had come in and put the book away. He was tempted to read it but respected it. He looked at the human girl he fell in love with and stroked her hair while she slept. She reeked of Bankotsu and hoped the maids would make her take a bath before she would have to get changed into the wedding kimono. He couldn't stand the scent of that despicable mercenary.

Karu sighed and looked back to when he first met Rin.

_ *_**Flashback***

_The two brothers pulled the rope tied to the branch and from underneath them the trap door opened and they went crashing to the floor. "See, I told you the door wasn't right under the branch!" Haru said._

_"Oh shut up, you were the one who suggested we open it three feet away!"Karu snapped back_

_"I did not, that was …"_

_"Silence," Bankotsu barked._

_"AHHH, DON'T KILL US!" Both boys covered their heads._

_Bankotsu blinked then smirked. "Well if it isn't Haru and Karu."_

_"BANKOTSU!" The two boys yelled after realizing it was Bankotsu._

_"I don't know how many times I've had to tell you guys that the door is three feet to the left of the branch!" Bankotsu laughed._

_"Right!" Haru said._

_"We'll remember that!" Karu said._

_"I highly doubt that." Bankotsu sighed. "So what are you lunatics doing around here?"_

_"Katsu sent us looking for you." Both twins said at the same time._

_That caught Bankotsu's attention. "Katsu? Why, what does he want?"_

_"He's the one who hired you!" Haru said._

_"Your brothers showed up days ago." Karu said._

_That was when the two first noticed her. Karu was completely shocked by her beauty. Katsu had good taste. "So is this the girl?" They both asked and looked at her. "No wonder he chose her, she's beautiful."_

_"I hope you know that I understand mainland Japanese." I growled._

_"Oh we know." Haru smiled. "We just wanted to give you a complement!"_

_Karu couldn't say anything like that because her beauty surpassed any compliment possible, even though she was completely soaking wet._

***End Flashback***

_That's right, _Karu thought. _She was dripping with water and blushing when we found them. Bankotsu was also soaked too along with the floor. What were they doing before we got there? Was that when they first kissed? Or, have they kissed before? _Karu's hands clenched into fists. _What did she see in him? How could she ever love a man who killed for fun? How could she love a man who once fought against her father and aimed to kill him? There would never be a chance that Sesshoumaru would let them be together. Lord Sesshoumaru chose me to marry his daughter, not that blood lusted mercenary!_

Karu held his breath as Rin shifted in her sleep. She was just so beautiful, and she was now his. All his. Never again will her faithfulness falter. Karu's eyes widened in shock. _Why am I thinking like this? I sound like Katsu. I'm trying to claim Rin as my own, without her consent. If I try that then Bankotsu will come back to kill me. If he ever finds out that I treated Rin like this... I can't believe I sound like him._

Rin's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Karu, smiling. "Hey," she whispered.

Karu's eyes softened. "Hey,"

She sat up and she touched his shoulders. "You look upset. Is there anything wrong?"

Karu looked away, trembling slightly. _She can tell? How? _"It's... nothing... Don't worry about it Rin."

"Karu," she whispered and leaned on his shoulder. "We're going to be married, you need to talk to me so we can be united."

"It's just," Karu hesitated. "I wanted to apologize, Rin. I've acted so much like Katsu ever since Bankotsu was here. I've been over protective and acted as if you were mine to claim without your permission. Last night I regretted letting you go off with Bankotsu, even though I knew it would make you happy. I'm so sorry, Rin, how could I ever do that to you? How could you ever forgive me?"

"Karu," Rin whispered. "There's something I have to tell you... about last night..."

Karu tensed. _No, Rin,_ he thought. _Don't tell me that you gave yourself to him. Let me live in my ignorance, please..._

_Karu, I have to tell you, _Rin thought. _You really need to know what I have to tell you._

Before Rin could tell him several maids came in giggling. The elder maid came in and hushed the girls. "Come now, girls, get Karu out of here. We must prepare Rin for the wedding."

The girls rushed up and pulled at Karu's arm. Rin started to reach for him. "Wait, I have something important to tell him!"

"You'll have your whole life to talk to him," the elder maid said. "a few hours won't kill you."

"But..."

"That's enough, Rin." Karu smiled. "I'll see you down there."

Rin watched him leave and the maids rushed to her again. She sighed and let them take her.

Karu sighed and walked back to his room, whistling. It felt good to get away from the stench of Bankotsu but it still hurt when he had to leave her. On the third hand he was glad the maids interrupted when she was about to tell him that she let Bankotsu had her virginity. The mere thought of it made his head spin. _No matter, you fool,_ he snapped to himself. _Whether you sound like Katsu or not, and whether Bankotsu took her or not, you can mark her tonight. Everyone will remember her as your mate and not as Bankotsu's woman._

Suddenly Haru was by his side. The two of them walked past Karu's room, to the foyer and out into the grounds. They walked around in silence until Haru finally spoke. "Karu," he said. "I know it's been hard for you over the last couple weeks, you known, with Bankotsu being here and all. But now that it's over, can we go back to being best friends? I've kinda been worried about you... I mean, you were so close to going over the edge there I thought you might actually kill him. I mean, I never thought a girl would be enough to kill our best friend."

Karu beamed. "Yeah, I kinda lost myself there for a bit. Sorry about that"

The two brothers laughed together and acted as if nothing happened. Just like before, they were best friends again.

That night Karu stood at the head of the isle, waiting. His black and white hair was slicked back and he looked slightly nervous. Beside him was Haru, also with his hair slicked back. They were both in black kimonos and both were looking to where Rin would enter. Haru put a hand on Karu's shoulder. "Calm down," he whispered. "It's only marriage, it's not like you're going up against Katsu."

"I would rather go up against Katsu a thousand times than mess up this marriage. There's a lot of pressure on me."

"Calm down, Karu, just relax and let it happen. It's natural."

"Coming from the one who's never been married."

Suddenly everyone stood up from their seats and looked towards the entrance. Rin looked absolutely stunning. Her brown hair was wound up in a bun and held there with pearly white chopsticks. Her kimono was also white with light pink designs. When she looked up everyone could see that her makeup was simple, only a bit of eyeliner and eye shadow to bring out her eyes. Karu was breathless and couldn't believe the immense beauty he was about to marry. He seemed to be able to stare at her forever as she walked up the isle. But finally she was there, beside him and they stood together in front of the monk who was to marry them. Karu just couldn't take his eyes off her and almost forgot to say _I do_ when the time came. She blushed and also said it. The monk closed his scroll. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Karu took Rin's face in his hands and tilted her chin up to kiss her ever so lightly on the lips. Rin's legs trembled and kissed him back. She loved this youkai. She loved him so very much. _She still smells like him,_ Karu thought as he continued to kiss her. _Why didn't they make her take a bath?_

The party lasted painfully long for Karu. He wanted only to go up to the room he was going to share with Rin with his new bride. He suddenly realized that he didn't care if she'd given herself to Bankotsu. She wasn't going to smell like him forever. She would have a bath and then after she'll smell like him for the rest of her life. Finally everyone left and the newlyweds walked up to their room together. Rin sighed and pulled out the chopsticks. Her hair fell out like a waterfall down her back. She looked up at Karu. She seemed to have forgotten what she was going to tell him earlier. "I'm going to have a bath." She said.

"Of course." He smiled down at her. "I'll wait for you here."

He kissed her forehead and she went off into the bathroom. Karu lay on the bed with his eyes closed. _Patience, _he told himself. _She'll be yours soon enough. Let her get that mercenary's stink off first._

Ten minutes later Rin came out of the bathroom in a simple black kimono. Her face was red from the hot water and her hair was dripping. Karu got off the bed and took her in his arms, kissing her gently. She blushed hard and kissed him back. His lips trailed down her cheek to her neck and inhaled deeply. His eyes snapped open. She smelled like soap but underneath that the stench of Bankostu was still there. He growled under his breath but Rin still heard it. "It there something wrong, Karu?" she asked.

Karu growled more audibly and grabbed her wrist painfully. He pulled her back into the bathroom. The tub was still draining and only half empty. The tub was about the size of an average sized hot spring. Karu plugged it again and turned the water back on. He turned to Rin and she gasped. His eyes were wild and angry. It was the look of a wild wolf that often gave her nightmares. He stepped towards her and ripped off the kimono. She screamed and tried to back away but Karu grabbed her and threw her into the tub. She stood up, sputtering. "Karu," she whimpered. "What are you..."

Not bothering with his own clothes Karu jumped into the tub and pushed her against the wall. He grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it roughly against her neck. After a few moments of this he pushed her under the water to rinse it off. "Karu, you're scaring me," Rin whimpered when she came up.

Karu ignored her and pressed up against her, smelling her. He snarled. "You reek of that mercenary, onna!" he snapped. "You're mine and you still reek of that blasted man!"

Rin gasped. "Wait, Karu!" she cried. "You have to listen to me!"

"SILENCE!" he yelled and slapped her across the face.

Rin screamed again and clutched her cheek. She looked at her hands and saw blood. Karu's claws had sliced her cheek deeply. She cowered underneath the furious oo-kami youkai. She was instantly reminded of the day she died the first time. _And there's no Sesshoumaru to save me this time. Father... HELP!_

Karu ripped off his kimono and advanced on Rin. "I'll make you mine. The Lord agreed to let ME marry you! Not some worthless mercenary! I didn't kill that stupid dog just to lose you to a worthless man like HIM!"

Rin's eyes widened. She remembered that the soldier's, the one who killed Sesshoumaru, eyes were blank and that he was being controlled. _Karu_ was the one controlling him! Rin screamed as Karu grabbed her roughly. Karu revenged her roughly with absolutely no pity. He was mad with rage that his woman had given herself to someone else. Water began to pour over the side of the bath tub with the taps still going. Mixed within the water was Rin's blood.

Bankotsu sighed and looked up at the sky. Though he was sad that he had to leave Rin again he was happy for her. She had a good life and he wasn't going to ruin it for her. "Oo-Aniki?" Nani, who was sitting on his shoulders, asked. "Why isn't Lady Rin with us? I though you two were in love."

"We are, Nani, but she has her own place to be. She has her lands to rule over."

Nani pouted. "I think she should be with us. It's not fair."

Bankotsu smiled at his sister. _She may be thirty something years old, _he thought. _And at times she can be so wise, but she still has the mind of a child. She'll never truly understand adult issues._

Bankotsu sighed again. It has been a day and a half since the Shichinin-tai left the western castle. They didn't stay for the wedding for many reasons. Suddenly Renkotsu called Bankotsu out of his thoughts. "Bankotsu, someone is coming." He said.

Bankotsu waited for whoever it was to show themselves. Suddenly something went flying towards them. It was a body. It landed a few feet from Bankotsu and his insides went cold. It was Rin. Her eyes were wide open and blank with death. Her cheek was cut and several other parts of her body was ripped up. She was completely naked. Bankotsu put Nani on the ground and fell to his knees beside Rin. Tears filled his eyes. There have only been a few times when he cried. Now was one of them. _Who... Who could have done this?_ He thought.

"Disturbing... isn't it?"

Bankotsu looked up and saw Karu. He was wearing only kimono pants and was also covered in blood. His claws dripping and the rest of him covered in spatter. He looked so calm.

"She reeked of your stench, Bankotsu. It wouldn't come off. I really didn't mean to kill her. I just wanted her to be mine... and mine alone."

Bankotsu took off his shirt to cover Rin. Her body needed to be respected. His eyes were shadowed and he was furious. "She was yours, Karu. She was yours the second I had to leave her the first time. I never, _ever_ took her to be mine."

"Oh really?" Karu's face cracked so he looked hysterical. "What about that night I let you and Rin have together, huh? You took her then! You took her for yourself!"

"She didn't want it!" Bankotsu yelled. "She didn't want to betray you!"

***Flashback* (Bankotsu explaining to Karu)**

_She was lying underneath him, naked except for the bindings on her breasts and lower regions. Bankotsu was shirtless and ready. "Rin," he breathed. "I love you. I love you so much."_

"_I - I love you too, Bankotsu."_

_He smirked and kissed her chin, going up to her ear. "Tell me," he licked her ear. "Tell me that you want me."_

_She shivered and he kissed down her neck. "Well?"_

"_Bankotsu," she half moaned, half whimpered._

_Bankotsu stopped to look her in the eyes. She blushed and bit her lip. "Bankotsu... I..." she stuttered but swallowed hard before speaking again. "I can't."_

_Bankotsu stared at her in surprise. "R-Rin. I..."_

_She looked away slightly. "I'm sorry, Bankotsu, but I'm to marry Karu. It isn't right that I give myself to you. I'm... I'm sorry."_

_Bankotsu struggled to smile and managed it. "I- I understand... perfectly. Really, kid... I do. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_No, Rin, please," he said. "You're doing what you believe is right. I'm not going to change that."_

"_Are... are you sure?"_

"_Would I ever tell you otherwise?"_

_Rin giggled slightly and hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you so much."_

"_Of course. But, can you at least stay for the night. I'll probably never see you again after this."_

"_I intended to."_

***End Flashback***

Karu took a step back and fell backwards. He was horrified. "But... she reeked... she had you scent all over her, even after a bath..."

"It was in your head, Karu," Bankotsu shuddered. "I never took her virginity. You did. And you took her life."

Karu trembled violently. "N-no matter... I am the Lord of the West now... Rin or no Rin... I'm the one to take over as Lord."

Bankotsu lowered his head and raised his Banryu. "Wrong again." He growled. "I'm going to kill you. I'm going to tear you apart." He looked up, his eyes blazing. "You'll never see the light of day when I'm done with you!"

Bankotsu ran at Karu who never saw a human move so fast. He was barely able to stand up before Bankotsu had cut his head off. Bankotsu dropped his Banryu and went back to Rin's body. He pulled her up into his arms and cried silently. Nani bawled into Bankotsu's shoulder. Even the other's of the shichinin-tai were upset. Bankotsu stood up with Rin in his arms. _I'm sorry, Rin._ He thought.

"What now, brother?" Suikotsu asked quietly.

"We find Inu Yasha. He's the only heir to the western lands now. We'll give him Rin's body to bury. And I'm done with killing. Banryu will rest here. Never again will I rise to fight. Do what you wish."

With that Bankotsu disappeared with Rin in his arms and Nani at his side.


End file.
